Music Box
by Ashlaid
Summary: [For warm.summer.nights contest] She thought she was artistically challenged, her best friend knew better.


**For warm.summer.nights contest about friendship.**

**My prompt was 'music box'**

**Disclaimer: As of this moment, and every moment before this moment for that matter, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Music Box**

Namine was Kairi's best friend. And needless to say they did everything together, absolutely everything. Except for one little thing, Namine was the best damn artist Kairi had ever seen, and as Kairi would come up behind Namine, Kairi was always in awe of how Namine did it. Now Kairi did many things well, sports, various clubs at school, and so on. But artistically, she was artistically challenged. Just a little bit, Kairi's circles looked like squares but it was the enjoyment of the thing right?

"Namine my circle looks like a square." Kairi announced as she showed the blonde girl the beginnings of her drawing.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Namine asks as she looks that the piece of paper in Kairi's hand.

"I don't know! It just happened!" Kairi replied defensively, "It's not my fault you the best damn artist I've ever seen and that I'm artistically challenged."

"You not artistically challenged just because you can't draw, there is more to the fine arts!" Namine pointed out with a smile.

"Well I can't act, I can't dance, and I can't draw, so what does that leave me?" Kairi comments.

"Hmmm." Namine replies with a shifty look.

"What's with the look." Kairi asks as she slowly backs away.

"I have an idea! Come with me!" Namine announces and drags Kairi to her car.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kairi whines as she tries to look over Namine's shoulder to the computer. 

"A party!" Namine announces.

"A party?!"

"Yes a party, jeez woman you act like you've never planned one before, but back onto subject, I'm inviting everyone!" Namine replies.

"Everyone everyone, or our little group?" Kairi questions.

"Oh you know people like Demnyx, Sora, Roxas, Yuffie, you know everyone." Namine replies.

* * *

"Demyx!" Namine yells at the mullet headed blonde across the room. 

"Namine!" He replies as he bounds over with a goofy smile on his face.

"Namine we should do karaoke!" Demyx tells her as he steps in front of Namine.

"Definitely! I bet we'll find some lovely little music box's in the room that don't even know they can sing." Namine replies.

"Really?!? YES!!!" Demyx yells.

"Just go set it up." Namine says with a smile. Demyx nods, grabs Axel and Roxas, and runs to do as he was told.

"What was that about?" Kairi asks.

"Oh we're doing karaoke, and you should do it." Namine adds almost as an after thought.

"No! I don't sing!" Kairi replies. Namine sighs.

"Fine I'll do it if you do it." Namine says with a grimace.

"I know how you sound, so don't even think about it because I still won't sing even if you do." Kairi replies stubbornly.

"We'll see." Namine replies with a smirk.

* * *

"Namine, please no!" Came a shout from someone in the room. 

"I am not that bad." Namine replies defensively as she walks up to the mike.

"Yes you are." Came a reply; most likely Axel.

"Okay I tell you guys what, I will not sing if Kairi sings." Namine replies.

"Kairi please for everything that is wonderful in this world get up there." Sora begs next to Kairi.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Looks like I'm singing people." Namine says as she clears her throat.

"NOOOO!" Comes a strangled cry as Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx throw Kairi up to the mike and pull Namine away from it.

"FINE! I'll sing." Kairi mumbles as she looks through the song choices. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth.

"Artistically challenged." Namine mumbles under her breath with disgust. Kairi's voice was beautiful, natural talent if you will. Namine steps next to Demyx.

"I told you, we found ourselves a music box."

"She's awesome!" Demyx mumbles in awe.

"Don't even think about it." Namine tells Demyx.

"What?" Demyx asks innocently, big eyes included.

"Don't give me that look, I know what you were thinking, she has a boyfriend and your around her enough as is." Namine says.

"You're no fun at all." Demyx complains.

"Nope, I'm just a best friend doing her sworn duty." Namine replied with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: This was fun to do, and I think it turned out pretty well, review if it strikes your fancy!**


End file.
